


Reus Mortis

by Barkerbarks



Series: Arcade's Lives [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas, RWBY
Genre: ...slightly, Because that's just the method of war, Despite MGS4 saying so, Gen, Insanity, not war itself, war ain't changing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkerbarks/pseuds/Barkerbarks
Summary: Arcade Gannon thought life was over, it wasn’t.Apparently Reincarnation is a thing? Kinda?
Series: Arcade's Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

(Note: Courier Allies with the legion.)  
=  
Prologue-  
Arcade layed there on the dirty floor of a worn down tent, bleeding from a dozen scalpel wounds on all his arteries, self inflicted, after Arcade couldn’t stand another day of slavery. As Arcade was losing consciousness, he saw an unidentifiable Legion troop, discovering his soon-to-be-dead body of his. At this point, Arcade had black spots in his vision, growing rapidly, his last words in this world was describing how the world he lives in was, “What shall I say to the god of Death, I wonder..? And Fuck the legion.” And with that final insult, Arcade joins the darkness of the void of death, not knowing the answer of his final question.

‘Not today’


	2. Chapter 1

“Not today mum, I wanna sleep… wait...” Arcade sighs after reenacting the thought of his mother’s death, but he shouldn’t dwell on the past, better to not keep Fucksar waiting, and it was odd that he was sleeping on sand...

Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a familiar yet foreign sight, the sight of desert for miles and miles around, with the sun high and the air dry... Although no ruins of the prewar world… and wasn’t he in Fucksar’s cam-

Oh. Oh yeah, that happened.

I died, didn’t I, thought Arcade as he recalled the incident with the scalpel, and starts laughing.

“Mors mihi lucrum! Mors mihi lucrum!” Arcade maniacally calls out in defiance. ‘Death to me is a reward’, a latin quote Arcade was forced to debate with Fucksar, and one that became relevant.

And death, apparently, was a reward, as it helped Arcade escape the legion. That did bring up the question of ‘How did he survive?’, but Arcade wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, Unless it was a Trojan horse, because those things are traps, Traps like Shitier Six, bastard.

Arcade pulls himself up, and starts to walk west or east (As he didn’t know whether it was closer to dusk rather than dawn), and hopefully into NCR territory.

As he wandered, he checked his supplies, and found what he had when he ‘died’, his lab coat, glasses, a few bits of his last meal of stale bread, and a single bottle of purified water that he had snatched from the war supplies, Arcade seemed to be screwed, but he wasn’t, he had gone trekking a dozen miles feeling with less, all the while feeling pretty good.

He wasn’t screwed, those who tell you otherwise don’t know how much Arcade can survive, why he practically survived death!  
-  
As minutes became hours, hours became days, and days became four weeks, Arcade stumbled, starving and dying of thirst, into a tribe…

Gaara the Sand Walker and his tribe were making the trip to Vacuo, to treat a few injured members, when they came upon a starving man in a odd coat.

“Who are you?” Croaked the dying man, odd, Gaara thought, most people in such condition would beg for food and water, must have some trust issues… extreme ones.

“I am Gaara the Sand Walker, of the Sunagakure tribe, you don’t looks so well, do you want some water? Some roasted beatle?”

“What do you get from it?” The dying man-no, dying Idiot says full of distrust.

“Well… What skills do you have? We have some injured in our care, we were going to go to Va-”

The Idiot interrupted, “I’m a doctor, I’ll heal for some food and water, doesn’t have to be clean water either.”

A doctor? Gaara thought, Here, starving and dying of thirst, refuses free water and food? City folk were dumb, but not this dumb.

Despite what Gaara thought, he knew a opportunity when he saw one “I accept, I’ll give you some food and water now, as down payment.” Down payment, Ha! No, what it was was to make sure he didn’t drop dead in the middle of the healing process.

“Is it poisoned?”

Gaara could feel his headache already, this idiot was The Idiot or had VERY EXTREME trust issues.

“No, it is not poisoned, why would we poison you?”

“I dunno, reasons?”

“Just take the water and food and start healing, please.”

As the idiot did that, Gaara pondered whether he should bring him to Vacuo with his tribe… at least there he could find a paying job, as Gaara doubted he would accept charity anytime soon.  
-  
Arcade was doing his second favorite activity, healing. While he didn’t usually like healing, this was an exception as the patients were unconscious, and couldn’t talk, which was pretty much the only thing he disliked about healing, other than if they were from the legion… Fuckers.

As he munched on the quite unreasonable amount of Down payment they gave him, The sun was setting, and he happened to glace at the moon. A shattered moon with pieces falling off it, Arcade realized that he never decided to look up during the nights, always avoiding the shadows that chased after him, only looking up when it was day and he could see the sun.

I’ve got a feeling I’m not in Kansas anymore, Arcade thought bitterly, I never have been anyways.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short, but I thought it was a good place to end.
> 
> Also, Arcade has gone slightly crazy, in his stay with the Legion.


	3. Chapter 3

Arcade sighed in relief as he gulped down some of the four gallons of clean water. That’s more water than Arcade had in any one point in his life! Those tribe folk must have been prospering in that place called… Vancuo, Vacou? Arcade thinks, already forgotten the name of the tribes destination, one that he decided to not go to, even though there seemed to be work for him there.

As after Arcade made sure the tribe’s injured would make a speedy recovery, the tribe leader, Gaara, Arcade believes, asked if he wanted to go to what sounded like heaven, but Arcade was no fool, it was most likely heaven, but only for certain individuals, Arcade could see it, lure people in, with promises of food and water, and then make them a slave, and Arcade did not want to go back there, no, no, no, Arcade would be perfectly fine in the desert with so much water as four gallons! 

So Arcade left the death trap, escaped in the dead of night, just after taking the promised supplies. And he wandered again, as he counted the days on a slab of stone, he’d finally confronted the shadows, at the edge of the dessert, so, oh, so close to a forest, almost three months after his escape of death.

And so he fought, with a decently sized rock shaped like a baseball bat. It was a harsh, bloody battle, of black and red, but at the end, he emerged victorious, who knew Legate Fuckanus brutal ‘Strength Training’ was actual strength training, and not beating the crap out of slaves, literally, once, the poor guy, former King too…

Well, Arcade thought, guess I should get going, find a clean water source, maybe go into some sort of civilization, this is apparently another world, or the moon just went boom, he wouldn’t be surprised if it did.  
Arcade was in the forest for about three weeks, having only a quarter gallon of water left, he encountered a group of four kids, in the dead of the night, who were the innocentiest people Arcade ever met…  
-Qrow’s POV  
“I’m telling you, Qrow! We shouldn’t be wandering in the forest!” Summer basically screams in my ear, 

“Yeah, I get it! But.... there’s increased Grimm activity…” We could fight more Grimm! 

“That’s exactly why we shouldn’t be out here!” Taiyang jumps in, agreeing with Summer.

“What my brother is saying is that he and I are equipped to deal with any Grimm that attack us, unlike you, Taiyang.” Raven announces, like she’s the only one in the world.

I try to correct her “No, Raven, all I’m saying is that this would be an ideal training-”

“Uh, Mind if I stop this wonderful conversation.” I hear a voice that dripped in sarcasm behind me, I turn to face the new arrival, as no one will mock m-

I see, we all see, a Fucking masscare of a body, what I thought was a lab coat was Drenched in blood, his sandle covered feet were blackend by what seemed like soot.

“Who are you!” My teammates shouted, I knew better…

“Oh, I’m just a Doctor.” Oh-fuck-oh-fuck-OH-FUCK! I KNEW I SHOULDN’T HAVE TAKEN TWO LOLLIPOPS! HE’S AFTER ME!

I ran screaming, I didn’t check if he followed… Probably would’ve saved me some embarrassment…

Summer’s POV  
“Uhh, Raven,” I start after Qrow, Qrow, just ran and screamed from a doctor covered in blood and in the forest in the dead of the night-

Okay I couldn’t fault him, but I still asked, “-Why did Qrow just run, I thought he could stomach more than this?”

Raven seemed to be about to answer, but the ‘doctor’ cut him off. “Well, he could have an intense case of iatrophobia, the fear of Doctors, or… I don’t know what else could scare him, maybe taking all the lollipops, I knew someone who was afraid of doctors because of that, at least after the doctors broke his legs for doing so...” I suddenly had a reason to never take more candy than told…I like my legs…

The ‘Good’ Doctor continued “Oh well nothing to be concerned about, I’d only break your shin, lollipops are expensive, you know.” I didn’t know what to think of that...

“Well, why don’t you get out of this dangerous forest and come to Beacon with us? I bet you’d like to be clean, with all that… blood.” Taiyang suggests a good plan, and it will let us tell Ozpin about this suspicious doctor that appeared.

“Fine, I guess… don’t plan on a trap, or I’ll Kill you.”

And with that, they set off for Beacon, the words of the doctor not forgotten, only ignored

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also  
> Fucksar = Caesar  
> Shittier Six = Courier Six  
> Legate Fuckanus = Legate Lanius
> 
> Just wanted to be clear


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that on FFN the fanfic name is different

Arcade was suspicious of these four (Three now, the Crow ran) young-ish soldiers, but they were seemingly truthful. Although Arcade didn’t trust them, he wouldn’t kill them, but he would try to escape soon… But he would stay in the city, it was beautiful, barely any liter, and they wouldn’t kick homeless people out! Amazing how this place is so successful. Although the only reason Arcade could think of that the City hadn't blown itself up was the Shadows…

Summer pulled her car up to her hotel with only Arcade with her, as the others went to find Qrow,

“So… this is my hotel I live in, We’ll get you a shower… three of them.” Summer says the Arcade, who nods and walks in, where he was greeted by many stares.

Summer led him to her shower, asking Arcade to clean up the blood if it stains, and to check for wounds that he didn’t realize were there, already a mother bear...

After Arcade cleaned up, he had to make makeshift underwear, pants and a shirt out of various rugs and clothes he found in her overly sized bathing room, where he quickly sewed together using his old set of needles. How rich was she to rent out this wonderful house?

After he exited, Summer was not too happy, apparently, the cloth was not hers, it was the hotels… woops. Arcade knew that all the Legion Aureus that Arcade managed to snatch was not accepted currency, nor able to sustain himself in the desert, but he heard that it was real gold, and gold was most likely still valuable..

“I think I may be able to repay you…” Arcade says as he offers one of the coins to Summer, who looked at it in surprise, and carefully takes it in her hand.

“I think this will do,” Summer accepts the apology gift, and brings it to the manager, who once studied coinage and economics, realized its potential value and accepted the offer, sending the coin to an appraiser, who bought it for half a million lien, and the coin now travels around the market, each one who buys it tries, and fails, to find its origins to this day…

Summer missed out on its price.  
\--  
Summer started renting another room, as that was the bargain the manager arranged, and let Arcade, as he told Summer that was his name, stay in it.

Arcade seemed to be uncomfortable here in the city, like he was forever nervous, nervous about what exactly? Summer couldn’t tell, he was tough enough to be fighting grimm for three weeks with barely any rest to replenish his aura! Not many things could beat him, and Arcade shouldn’t fear anyone attacking here, Vale was Safe!

Meanwhile, Arcade was trying to experiment with guns, he wasn’t a good mechanic, but he was thinking about researching something that could help defend the Followers of the Apocalypse. The material ‘Dust’ was one that Arcade planed to experiment with, because the books he read were not making

Arcade managed to find a small job of cutting lumber after a few days, Summer and her companions tried many times to take him to ‘Ozpin’, even though Arcade grew to trust them (A little) more (You Can’t trust teens completely… Never. Ever), he still declined. But what kind of name is Ozpin? Arcade would’ve picked something that felt like it suited him more, like, uh, Ozma! That sounded right with what Summer said about him.

Arcade also learned about the other side of the human genome, Faunus. It seemed like some crazed mad scientist’s experiments out of control. But Arcade wouldn’t judge, it seemed like they were suffering from racial discrimination like ghouls and the few peaceful super mutants out there. 

Now, almost two weeks into living at the hotel, and trying to not scare crow-Ha puns-Arcade decided that he might, might, meet Ozpin, who’s name was always funny to Arcade, much to the confusement of the four soldiers.

-Arcade’s Pov-  
‘Ha! We got the scarecrow, the cowardly lion (I’ve seen you run from clowns, Raven!), Dorthy (me), and the tin woman/man, (Taiyang and Summer, I’ve seen those glances to each other!)’  
As I thought about that age old film, we entered the doors of Beacon.  
“Now all we need is the good witch, and the bad witch.” I mutter, being heard by no one that cared enough to ask. 

I felt grateful the hotel was near a library, as I needed to research common stuff about this world, as I didn’t want to stand out, No thank you! And moments where people talk about dust robberies were one of them… dear god I would’ve screamed in confusion on why they cared about someone stealing the dust of the counter.

As we reached the office doors to Ozpin, a woman confronted us.

“Team STRQ, who is that with you, I remind you about our policies against people not given permission to enter Beacon?” 

Summer looked terrified for a moment, but tried to quench it down.  
“T-This is the guy we told you about, the one in the forest? He decided to come today.”

“Yeah, cause he’s so persistent, And I wanted to find out why he’s persistent”

“Well... Welcome to Beacon Academy, Ozpin is expecting you.”

TBC

=  
Mini-one shot: The wizard of Oz(pin)  
The Courier woke up, damn it, He thought, my spine was removed again… probably the rest too

“Hello, stranger, I am Oz-”

“Where are my spine, heart, and brain!” The Courier shouted at the voice, then started chuckling.

“Huh?”

“The Wizard of Oz! HA! Hehe, Now! DIE!” The rampage of the courier lasted several years, until a veteran huntsman killed him with a scalpel through the brain, when questioned why not a gun, the huntsman replied ‘It wouldn’t have worked, never had before...’

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted as Softpaws88 on FFN. I am only saying this once.
> 
> Kinda (Read: Very) short too, but this is only the prologue.


End file.
